Passing Notes
by Clockwork Spades
Summary: England and America are at a meeting, each as bored as the other. So when the American catches the Brit's eye, of course he'll come up with something to entertain them.


**Passing notes**

_England and America are at a meeting, each as bored as the other. So when the American catches the Brit's eye, of course he'll come up with something to entertain them._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters they'd all be married by now...or my personal butlers, one or the other. But they're not

**Other things:** Established USUK, human and Country names used, slight switching of time between the two characters.

This was based on a RP I did with my lovely friend Elle, you can thank her for all the clever America bits because I may have taken a few directly from our conversation :3.

* * *

It was a warm day in Spain...or was it Germany? France? Well it didn't matter much, but it was a warm day outside of the meeting room where the countries sat listening to Germany.

Who was being utterly dull.

At least, that is what America thought as he suppressed a yawn behind his hand. _Man, does that guy ever shut up? Hurry up and finish the damn speech so I can go do something fun!_ He glanced at the clock behind him, to his despair it wasn't anywhere near time for the meeting to finish, or even a break. America looked forward again and as he did so, the ambassador across from him caught his eye. He could tell from the tapping of the pen on the table that, even if he looked as though he was hanging on every word Germany said, England was just as fed up as he.

On the Englishman's side he sighed inwardly as Ludwig started another rant on global warming. Or was it the economy? Either way it didn't matter anymore than whose house he was in as he honestly didn't care nor could he remember; the entire meeting had been complete bollocks as far as he was concerned. England sighed to himself again and leaned back in his chair, crossing and uncrossing his legs in search of something to do. The man leaned forward again and continued to tap his pen on the table, letting his eyes wander from Germany for a moment to glance at the clock opposite him. After noting the time, and being disappointed, Arthur meant to look straight back to Germany. But as he was about to, he caught the gaze of the American looking directly at him.

America grinned as he watched England's movements, smirking as he crossed and uncrossed his legs. It actually was quite entertaining and he didn't hide the fact he was staring when England glanced at the clock. The grin returned to America's face as England locked eyes with him; he waved slightly to keep his attention and was pleasantly surprised to find it staying on him.

England looked at the man across from him with a questioning gaze; if America was going to help him out of his boredom then he might as well pay attention. At the head of the table Germany continued droning on, paying no mind to the pair exchanging looks. England finally put the pen down and rested his chin on his fist, looking at the American with an expression of 'go on then'.

America smiled smugly and thought for a moment, deciding to amuse England he started to mimic Germany's facial expressions. Puffing out his cheeks and scowling. England rolled his eyes, though he bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to stop his laughter, the corners of his mouth betraying him by tilting up slightly.

Alfred grinned when he saw the Brit's mouth tilting up slightly. Deciding to raise the stakes, he reached over and yanked on the beard of the Frenchman next to him, just to amuse Arthur.

"What are you doing to mon beautiful beard Amerique!" France exclaimed.

America grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "Sorry dude, there was a fly in it and I was getting it out"

America glanced back to England and was pleased to see his shoulders shaking lightly. England bit his lip and covered his mouth with his fist trying to stop his laughter. He glanced back to Germany trying to concentrate as he vowed that he would not laugh, though this time his eyes betrayed him as he kept glancing back to the American opposite him.

Alfred took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down, before scrunching it up and throwing it to England as discreetly as he could.

**Hey Iggy, I noticed you looked bored and since I'm the Hero I've decided to take up the task of curing that boredom!**

-_'You be the Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King: You treat me right, and I'll do it your way.'_

England caught the note and opened it on his lap. Rolling his eyes that the frankly ridiculous words and waited until Germany looked away to throw his response back at the American's head.

_Do you really think I need your help when I'm bored? And your pick up lines are ridiculous, try again when you have something worthwhile to say _

Alfred pouted as the paper hit his head and followed Arthur's example of opening it under that table. He scoffed and wrote his reply, throwing it back to the older country.

**Of course you need my help! You're obviously just as bored as I am by Germany's never ending speech. And hey, no hating on my pickup lines Iggy! Fine I've come up with a better one! –  
**_Me without you is like a nerd without braces, a shoe without laces, aSentenceWithoutSpaces _

Arthur caught the note and once again opened it under the table. His eyes softened slightly after reading the words but hardened again when he wrote his reply. England smirked and threw the paper back to America.

_Well even if I am bored you're still an annoying git, and I shall treat your pickup lines as I wish. Speaking of which that one was better but it you ruined it with the stereotype nerd. If you really do have anything you think will impress me then try it. Don't bother replying if you don't._

After reading the Brit's response Alfred pondered on how to go about the reply, he needed to up his game somehow and smooth Arthur over.

_**Aww I love you too Iggy! Alright then get ready for an amazingly awesome poem coming your way! **_

_**-**__Let me not to the marriage of true minds Admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, Or bends with the remover to remove: _

_O no! It is an ever-fixed mark That looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wand'ring bark, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. _

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks Within his bending sickle's compass come; Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom: _

_if this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

**PS. I remembered how much you like that William Shakespeare dude, so I memorized this poem for you. Sounds cheesy, huh? **

Arthur continued to smirk as the paper was passed back to him. Opening the paper he rolled his eyes at the thought of a poem, though as he read the Brit's smirk faded slowly to his mouth opening slightly and shock decorating his features. Upon realising he had been staring at the paper Arthur snapped out of it and wrote his response, quickly throwing it back to America.

_Well I can't deny I'm impressed you remembered that, __and maybe slightly flattered that it was for me. And Shakespeare is not cheesy__! But still it is something you memorised not something you wrote and therefore less impressive_, _what did I say about entertaining me?_

After catching and reading England's reply, Alfred rolled his blue eyes and began scribbling with his pen once more, biting his lip in concentration.

_**You know I can't beat Shakespeare though Iggy! You'll probably just laugh at me for this but here goes...**_

_I wrote your name in the sky,  
but the wind blew it away.  
I wrote your name in the sand,  
but the waves washed it away.  
I wrote your name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay._

He threw it back over and hid his face as the other read it.

Arthur opened the note, expecting another stupid pickup line, though once again as he read he was surprised and a light blush sprung to his cheeks. Scribbling down a reply, England was about to throw the paper back but grabbed it again and wrote something down, almost as an afterthought. He then threw the paper back across the table and looked away quickly.

_Well that was I found that That poem was thank I_  
_That was rather sweet, thank you Alfred. I am sufficiently impressed with your antics; you needn't bother with another poem._

_I love you_

Alfred was a little hesitant about reading Arthur's reply at first; he wasn't quite sure how the smaller nation would respond to such a cheesy poem. He apprehensively grabbed the note and unraveled it with a quick glance. His sky blue eyes skimming the words on the note until they spotted the three simple words that meant the world, '_I love you'_.  
With a goofy smile, Alfred stuffed the note in his pocket as keep sake. Thankfully Ludwig had decided to call the meeting to a half a hour break for lunch, which explained why the other nations where filtering out of the room as quick as they possibly could.  
As soon as the break was called England shot out of his chair and out of the room, blush still highlighting his features. Along the corridor he found an unoccupied room and entered it. He was closely followed by the American who called out to him. America entered the room hastily after the Brit, closing the door and turning back to the man before him.  
England was turned to face him, arms crossed and snapped out a _yes? _Expecting some jibe at his last response.  
Alfred directed his sky blue gaze towards the ground as he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head in a sheepish motion. "Well I...er I was wondering if you wanted to go out for something to eat after the meeting? I-I mean...its okay if you don't want to..." he trailed off with a faint blush, feeling somewhat embarrassed about the whole scenario.

England was about to snap another reply but the words caught as he processed what had been said. For a moment he stood looking at the American.  
"...well I..." He looked away, trying to appear nonchalant "I-I wouldn't be _completely_ averse to it...just for the free meal! You're paying aren't you? T...that's the only reason I'm going!"

Alfred grinned as he listened to the Brit stumble over his words, finding an excuse to go to dinner without embarrassing himself. England continued to ramble on about America being a '_git_' and '_don't get any ideas!_', America just continued to grin and moved forward to hug the smaller man while he was distracted. England immediately switched from rambling to protesting and yelling at him to get off, but America just hugged him tighter and interrupted him.  
"Love ya too Iggy."  
England stopped protesting and after a moment relaxed, slowly returning the embrace.  
"...My name still isn't Iggy..."  
America laughed and kissed England's forehead "I can't believe you still deny you want to go on dates with me!"  
The Brit scoffed, "O-Of course I don't! I only do it because you're insufferable if I don't!"  
"Riiiight"  
"I'm serious! Git! Y-You're a complete idiot! I don't enjoy all these stupid ideas for dates you come up with!"  
"Uh huh"  
"I am serious!"  
"No you looooooove me~"  
England crossed his arms best he could "W-Who says!"  
"You said, I have the paper to prove it!" The American continued to grin as he kept one arm around England's waist and pulled out the note with his other hand.  
"What? Alfred give me that!"  
"Nope!"

America held the paper above the smaller man's head, who was furiously trying to grab it (God knows why) and getting very flustered as he did so, a trait which America found incredibly cute, and had learned not to share with Arthur if he wanted to stay off the couch.

"Alfred give me that paper!"  
"Nah" He stretched to hold it higher above the Englishman's head  
"Alfred!"  
A small smile appeared on the taller man's face "Well I might..."  
Arthur stopped trying to grab the paper "Yes?"  
"...if you kiss me!" The smile turned to a grin as the flustered look on the Brit turned to embarrassed shock.  
"N-No!"  
"Well no note for you then~"  
"Alfred!"  
"You know you want to~" America leaned close to England's face, keeping the note out of reach "Come on, admit it"  
A blush sprung to England's cheeks at their close proximity, which is strange considering they've been pressed chest to chest for the past ten minutes.  
"W-Who says?"  
"You do..."  
"W-When?"  
"...now"

And with that America pressed their lips together, the note quickly forgotten as England slipped his arms around the American's neck and America dropped the paper to put his arms around England once more.  
America pulled back, smirking "Well? Complaining now?"  
"Oh shut up" To ensure he did, Arthur pulled him back into the kiss. Successfully cutting off any remark he had.

* * *

I'm going to go ahead and apologise for the ending right now ^^;

I might come back and attempt to re-write the ending and make it better but at the moment I have a few things I'm /trying/ to work on and this was for a friend, again XP  
Anyway I'll stop wasting your time now, g'bye


End file.
